


Il y a aura des jours meilleurs

by YasminMarie99



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminMarie99/pseuds/YasminMarie99
Summary: An alternative reason as to why Zoë broke up with Senne, and his response
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans (minor), Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Il y a aura des jours meilleurs

Zoë closed the door as quietly as she could with a sigh, leaning her head back against the cool wood. She could hear the others chatting and laughing in the sitting room. Not willing to deal with their worry she crept quietly into her room wanting nothing more than to curl up in one of Senne’s hoodies and cry her eyes out. Opening the door she was hit by a wave of sadness. The bed neatly made, his clothes gone, no guitar in the corner…. He was gone. Truly gone this time. She had pushed him away like she pushed everyone away, her parents, her old friends from Oslo, Paris... Everyone left eventually. It was better this way, she reminded herself. Better for him. Maybe not better for her but she would take that once she didn’t have to see the pain in his eyes every time she snapped at him or flinched from his touch. _People do not just overcome trauma Zoë _, her psychologist had said. _It will take months, probably longer for you to overcome this _. She couldn’t put Senne through that, he deserved better than that. He deserved to move on and be happy, not to wait around for her, to keep loving her even as she pushed him away. And she hadn’t entirely lied to him; living together was a lot to handle, she was used to being alone, to being self-reliant and not offloading her problems on anyone else. It was a part of her, something that made her strong despite the emptiness inside, Zoë Loockx didn’t need anyone, least of all a boy. _Not just any boy though _, her mind whispered, _a boy who loves you so much, who understands you better than anyone, who knows you're fragile and- _she cut her thoughts off violently. It’s no good to ponder on the past she reminds herself firmly. This isn’t about her, this is about Senne.________

__

__

__So she strips out of her clothes and into leggings and a hoodie she had stolen from Senne months ago, climbs under the covers and snuggles into his pillow. She breathes in the scent of him as the tears well up in her eyes. You can have this, she tells herself, he will never know about this, you can be weak in private. Silent tears roll down her cheeks and she muffles her sobs into the duvet._ _

__So consumed with her own thoughts as she was, she didn’t hear the front door open, didn’t hear Milan and Senne talking in hushed tones and Milan’s voice saying ‘No she’s not home, I didn’t hear her come in. She’s probably still shopping or at Jana’s so….’ She did hear her bedroom door open, did hear the gasp that followed after they saw her, head in Senne’s pillow, wrapped up in his hoodie. Milan reached her first, blocking Senne from her view and pulled her into a hug, questioning what was wrong. Zoë cried and tried to take in enough air to form a sentence, ‘I miss him…..so fucking much... And I want to be with him so badly….but...but...I...I can’t, I can’t, I have to protect him from that and...and it...it’s fucking killing me Milan and…’ she collapsed into his arms and tries to silence herself. And then Milan’s lanky arms are replaced by his, and Zoë halfheartedly tries to pull away before giving up, because she’s strong, she knows she’s strong but she can only lie to him, push him away so many times before she can’t be strong anymore. He wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair, enclosing her in his warmth and in his scent and _fuck _, it may have only been a day but she can’t help but melt. ‘Easy, easy Zo, just breathe baby, just breathe, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, shhh.’ And for that moment, that time, she does, taking in as much as air as possible as his tears wet her scalp from where his face is buried in her hair. It reminds her of that day all those months ago and how he had quenched the rising panic and pain that Viktor had inflicted, how he had, for a moment, helped her breathe. Much like that time, she felt Senne pull them down onto the bed, onto his side of the bed, she recognised vaguely, and then she felt nothing, only warmth and darkness as she fell asleep, hands still desperately clutching his soft grey henley._ _ __

__

__

__****_ _

__Soft music was playing somewhere in the flat, Senne recognised. He sighed and continued to stroke Zoë’s hair softly. She lay, semi-on top of him, blonde hair messy, face tear-stained but breathing evenly. Her hands clutched his shirt even in sleep and there was still a worry line visible in her forehead. He kissed it and smiled softly as it faded away. Even like this, she was beautiful. He couldn’t think like that, he reminded himself, she broke it off, you have to respect her wishes. And yet here she was sobbing desperately over him and saying something about protecting him when she had cited their breakup as being the best thing for her. If her earlier statement was the truth, then he would comply, he would respect her wishes and leave her, leave the flat, leave the only home he had known since his sister had died. He would do it even though not being near her would be painful, would be the most painful thing he had done since Amelie had died. He would do it for her if she needed it. But he wouldn’t leave her before he found that to be true, before they talked, properly talked, face to face as he had told Robbe, and established that as the whole truth and not one of her well-intentioned attempts at protecting him._ _

__A knock on the door startled him from his stupor.  
‘Yeah?’ he called out quietly, not wanting to wake Zoë. He had expected Milan or Robbe or maybe even Jana or one of the other girls, what he hadn’t expected was a head of platinum hair and soft mile. Sander, his sleep-deprived brain vaguely recognised, Robbe’s ex. Or no longer-ex it seemed. Despite his own sadness Senne was able to muster some happiness for the boy. They hadn’t known each other that well but Senne liked Robbe. With his shy smile, easy-going nature and the genuine care he had for others, he fit into the flatshare with ease and Senne would miss him when he left.  
‘Hey…’ Sander said, ‘we didn’t really get a chance to talk last time, I’m Sander, Robbe’s boyfriend.’  
‘Senne’ he replied.  
‘Yeah, I know. I just wanted to let you know that there are leftover croques in the kitchen if you want some. They’re pretty good, even cold.’ He turned to leave.  
‘Actually…’ Sander turned back to face him, ‘I um...I kinda wanted to talk to you about something.’ He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
‘I hope you don’t mind but Robbe told me what happened… with you and Zoë and your brother and the trial and all, and how you broke up. I uh, I know that I don’t really know Zoë or her or your situation or anything like that but I do know what it’s like to push someone you love away because you’re scared and you want to protect them…And...Look, just...From my experience, sometimes we push people away because love them so much, and loving them and wanting what’s best for them, overshadows everything else, even common sense or the truth.’ With that, he gave Senne a soft smile and shut the door quietly behind him._ _

__He had a point Senne mused. Not only was this was exactly the noble well-meaning gesture Zoë would pull to protect the ones she loved but it fit her. She wasn’t used to people caring about her, loving her. He remembered last year, when she kept pushing him away because she was scared, scared to let their relationship become serious, scared to let Senne love her. He couldn’t get his hopes up though, he reminded himself. _Tomorrow _, he thought, _tomorrow we can talk, we can figure all of this out _. For now, this, her, were enough to lull him into a welcoming slumber. What would be, would be._ _ ____

**Author's Note:**

> A very badly written piece that wouldn't leave my head lol


End file.
